


Bad Buddie Porn

by Lorali



Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Angst I guess, F/M, M/M, PWP, legit just bad porn I wrote so I wouldn’t fall asleep at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorali/pseuds/Lorali
Summary: Buck is a sex addict. Self diagnosed sex addict. But a sex addict all the same.





	1. Chapter 1

Most knew Buck was a sex addict. Well a self diagnosed sex addict. But an addict all the same. He loved the act of it. The feel of it. But what some didn’t know is Buck loved to be fucked. He was secure enough in his masculinity to understand that his g-spot was in his ass and wanting to have it stimulated wasn’t a crime. He’s asked every girlfriend he has had to peg him. Most obliged but some freaked out and dumped him. That still didn’t change how much he loved and wanted it though.

The first time he had actually been fucked by a guy he was 19. He had met the dude at a party his sister Maddie dragged him to. Buck was hesitant to go since everyone there was either already a doctor or in school to become a doctor, and he was worried he’ll stick out like a sore thumb.

Surprisingly they were all pretty friendly people. None was as friendly though as Jason was. With his beautiful green eyes, and broad shoulders, and charming smile. Buck knew he was gone on him within minutes. And Jason was more than willing to have him. 

Jason and him had made their way into a bathroom were they made out like there was no tomorrow. And before he knew what was happening Jason picked him up and sat him on the sink. 

“God I need to fuck you. Been wanting to since you walked through the door. Say you’ll let me fuck.” Jason says squeezing his ass, face barely a inch away from Buck’s.

“I’ve never been with a guy before.” Buck says between gasps.

“I’ll be gentle but man I need this. I’ll hate myself forever if I don’t ever know how your ass would feel on my dick.”

“Oh you’re definitely going to fuck me I was just making you aware.”

“Good.” 

Jason starts rummaging around in the sink top drawer before coming up with lube and a condemn. Upon seeing what he pulled out, Buck started sloppily unbuckling his pants and Jason pulled them off of him. He then lubed up his fingers and sort of rubbed on his hole with one finger for a couple of seconds then finally breached it. Looking at Buck’s face for any pain and when he didn’t find any pushed in and out. When he felt Buck had adjusted to one added another and another until he was four fingers deep in his ass.

Buck had immediately noticed how much meatier the fingers had felt in comparison to his girlfriends and had completely blissed out. He was riding Jason fingers like his life depended on it. Finally when he couldn’t take it anymore he begged; 

“Come on. Fuck me. I’m ready. I’m so close. I don’t want to cum like this. You have to fuck me.”

He didn’t have to tell Jason twice because before he knew what happened Jason had bottomed out and was pulling out and shoving back in. The pace was brutal and any and all thoughts of being gentle or slow were thrown out the window. Buck was completely lucid that he didn’t even noticed he came or that Jason was still pounding away at him, chasing his own orgasm. 

Jason’s moan of satisfaction was what brought him out of his trance. And when he started to pull out Buck wrapped his legs around his waist pushing him back in. 

“No. Not yet. I need more. Give me more.” Buck knew he sounded whiny but he was still drunk on the feel of everything that just happened. 

“Kid I don’t have anymore in me.” 

This time Buck did let out a whine. But he let him go and watched as he took off the condemn and pulled up his pants. Buck got back dressed as well, and when Jason left Buck stayed and attempted to wash the cum out of his shirt. 

He accidentally caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and finally saw exactly how wrecked he really looked and in that moment knew there was no going back. He thought he loved being fucked before but this was pure ecstasy. He masturbated to how sexy he thought he looked. 

He has been chasing that look and feeling since then but hadn’t had any luck. Not even with Abby who quite possibly was the love of his life. He never felt he would ever achieve that amount of pure unadulterated lust for anyone until a certain Eddie Diaz showed up. Buck imagination went wild with how wrecked he thought Eddie could make him look. And he knew he had to have him.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the feeling of lust he felt for him Buck hadn’t pursued them. He really liked Eddie and didn’t want it to be some one off thing with him. His son Christopher didn’t help matters either. Buck liked the kid and just generally didn’t want to make things awkward between Eddie and him. 

But he still wanted him. Still fantasied about him when he had a moment to himself. At first he felt a tad bit guilty since he technically still was dating Abby but a part of him knew they were over the moments she stepped on that plane.

He finally decided to move on from her even going so far to stop living in her apartment. Which had him couch surfing for a awhile. Mostly bouncing between Chimney and Maddie’s places. But after watching them awkwardly flirt he decided he need a new place to go.

And that’s how he found himself on Eddie’s doorstep. Christopher was the one who let him in and Eddie more than happily let him stay. He set Buck up in his guest room telling him to stay as long as he needed. 

It’s has been months and Eddie, Christopher, and him had become a little family. They went to the park together. Watched movies together. They even had family game night were the three of them would play board games together. And his and Eddie relationship became about more than Buck want to sleep with him. It became deeper. 

Then the whore showed up. Actually that’s not fair, Sharon was a very lovely person. She just took over everything Buck had. Eddie and Christopher started going to the park with and doing family fun night with her instead of him. 

Logically he knew since she was actually Christopher’s other parent they’d spend more time with her than him but he felt abandoned anyway. When he came home to find Eddie and her having sex they was his breaking point. 

He needed to get back out there and get laid. Soon though he barely was even at Eddie’s place. Sleeping with a different person every night. 

The firehouse was out celebrating Bobby and Athena getting hitched when he ran into none other then Jason himself. 

“Hey I know you” 

“Yeah we met 4 years ago at a party.” 

“Party…party.… oh yeah I remember you now you’re the guy who’s world I totally rocked.” 

“To be fair I had nothing to really compare you too.”

“Touché”

“A couple of firefighters from my station are celebrating would you like to join.”

“You’re a firefighter now huh. That’s all matters of hot.” Jason paused to think. “I’ll probably go home and shot myself in the foot if I say no but I have one condition.”

“What is that.” 

“Afterwards I take you home and we recreate the night we first met.” 

“I don’t know think you have more in you then last time?”

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see now won’t you?”

“Fuck let’s get this over with.” Buck drags him over to where the 118 were at. Introduces were made and Buck waited all of 5 minutes before his patience ran out and he dragged Jason out of there. 

If he hadn’t been so focused on getting out of there so fast he might’ve noticed the look of jealousy and pure hatred Eddie was shooting Jason and him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie had fucked up. He got so caught up in excitement of his wife’s return he neglected his budding relationship with Buck. It was Christopher who first brought up how much he missed Buck. 

Sharon and his spark died out as quickly as it was made and they both had agreed that while they still loved each other they weren’t in love with one another. 

Eddie didn’t understand why he wasn’t in love with his wife anymore until that day in the bar. When Buck face lit up when he recognized some guy at a table and flirted his ass off. Then he had the nerve to bring the rando over and introduce him. Buck said he was an old friend but judging by the looks Buck had been shooting him and how this Jason hand went from his knee to his upper thigh they obviously were more then friends. 

After what couldn’t have been more then five minutes Buck excuses him and Jason saying some lame excuses about catching up. Eddie not really feeling like being around people anymore made a quick exit as well.

He thought he missed Buck before, Buck not only stopped coming home he stopped hanging out with and talking to Eddie at the station as well. He spent all his time text Jason. 

One day, with Christopher at his mom’s place, Eddie was enjoying his me day when he noticed Buck had left his phone on the kitchen counter and he doesn’t know what possessed him to but he decided to look through Buck’s text message. 

Just like he thought the most recent text were from Jason. Bunch of I miss you text and thinking of you text before Eddie came across a video. Eddie really doesn’t know what made him do it but next thing he know he’s sitting on the couch watching it.

It was of Jason fucking the absolute shit out of Buck. He had him on his hands and knees just going to town. Jason then proceeded to force Buck’s knees farther apart and up causing Buck chest to hit the bed. He didn’t stop then, he kept pounding away going so far as to rest his hands on Buck’s shoulders pushing him farther down.

Eddie found another one this time Buck was riding him. Bouncing up and down while moaning like a bitch in heat. Jason gave his ass a couple of slaps then grab his cheeks to push him up and shove him down harder. 

Eddie find tons of videos and pictures of Buck and Jason the next hotter than the last. At some point his dick came out. Next he no longer were watching Buck and Jason rather envisioning himself in Jason’s place. Eyes closed he could almost feel Buck’s breath ghosting over his cock and balls. It wasn’t until the unmistakable feeling of a mouth encased his dick did he realize Buck was on his knees in front of him blowing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck was halfway to Jason’s before he realized he had left his phone. When he got back inside he expected to maybe find Eddie cooking in the kitchen or maybe just lounging in his bedroom. What he didn’t except to see was Eddie on the couch pants around his ankles, fisting his dick like there was no tomorrow, to what was clearly the videos on his phone.

Eddie hadn’t even noticed he was there he just kept on jacking off like his life depended upon it. His eyes were closed and when he reach up to move his hair off of his sweaty forehead that’s when Buck made his move. He firstly took of his pants and already not wearing underwear, took of his shirt. He fell to his knees and crawled over to where Eddie was. Without a second thought put his abandoned dick in his mouth.

Eddie let out a noise of surprises;

“Oh shit Buck I can expl-“ Eddie cut himself off with a moan. Then deciding that talking can come after grabbing both sides of his face and start ramming his cock down his throat. When he had enough he pulled Buck off by his hair then grabbed him by his arms and dragged him into his lap. 

Buck placed a knee on either side of his waist before just dropping down on Eddie’s member. Looking into each other’s eyes Buck said;

“Y’know going through someone’s phone and finding their sex tape then proceeding to masturbate to it isn’t normal.”

“Finding someone breaching your privacy then sucking and riding their dick isn’t normal.”

“Guess we were made for each other”

“Guess so”

Eddie lifted Buck by his thighs and turned them around so they were laying on the couch missionary style. Maintaining eye contact Eddie started to move inside of Buck. This was so much more intimate then anything done in the videos and Eddie was moved once again to do something he had no idea he wanted to;

“I love you.” 

Buck didn’t say anything but he moaned so loud and came so hard Eddie could do anything but cum with him. What felt like minutes but realistically could’ve only been seconds buck said;

“I love you too.” 

“What about Jason?”

“What about him?”


End file.
